


Take Me Back (To the Night We Met)

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sad, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 4, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Cisco's thoughts and attempts to cope with losing Harry to the thinking cap.





	Take Me Back (To the Night We Met)

**Author's Note:**

> i know things were fixed in the finale but that's not what this is about rn. also the title and inspiration comes from The Night We Met by Lord Huron.

Things were bad and they were only going to get worse, Cisco knew that. But some small part of him still held onto the hope that Harry forgetting everything, even how to speak, was just a glitch in the universe and it would all just go away. But that wasn’t going to happen.

The city was falling apart and DeVoe was about to succeed, making them all like Harry: mute and empty, unable to even help themselves. Cisco was panicking but managed to keep it quiet. Now was not the time for hysteria.. He had to stop DeVoe, because if he could stop DeVoe, then he could fix Harry. He could fix Harry and everything could just go back to normal. Hopefully.

Standing in the lab, time felt like it didn’t matter anymore. Cisco knew that wasn’t true, as they were all racing to stop DeVoe, but he nothing else mattered to him right now. In front of him, Harry was finally lost. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t walk properly. He couldn’t even remember who Cisco was. Standing there, Cisco remembered the months he spent with Harry in that lab. The fights and the tools that were thrown across the room in frustration. The gallons of coffee they drank and shared. The late nights with the maybe too much touching before it was interrupted by daybreak. 

Cisco wished he could go back to that. To all the bad moments when Harry would test his patience and sometimes border on mean with his “constructive criticism.” To all the good moments when Harry would laugh and smile, telling Cisco he was proud of him. Cisco wanted Harry to at least speak to him. To tell him his design was stupid. To throw something in frustration. But instead, Harry just sat there, only smart enough to remember to breathe. 

Cisco didn’t care what Harry he got. He just wanted him back. Even going back to when they first met, and Cisco was terrified of seeing the face of the man who ripped his heart out as he stood there, gun in hand and blinded by determination to find Jesse. Cisco wants that back. He’d do anything to have that back.

But he can’t. He’s not Barry. He can’t just jump to the past to avoid the present. And DeVoe had already won this battle, using Harry as his proptype for the rest of the world. Sometimes, Cisco wishes the cap had just killed Harry. That would’ve been easier then watching this painful, slow deterioration. Cisco almost speaks out loud, making a reference to HAL from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Another movie Cisco didn’t get to show Harry. Instead, he lets out a painful sigh to cover up the sob that’s tearing at his throat. Cisco puts his hand in Harry’s hair, pretending to comfort him when he’s really trying to comfort himself. 

“I won’t lose anyone else tonight,” he says aloud, forcing himself to promise Harry something almost impossible. Harry is already lost, and DeVoe is already winning. Cisco pauses for a while, looking for the ghost of someone he loves in Harry’s eyes, giving up when he finds nothing. Finally speaking again, he repeats himself.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! my tumblr is fireflylesbian and my asks are always open!


End file.
